Waiting for the Ineffable
by motherofyaoi
Summary: What might happen if Crowley and Aziraphale were turned human and forgot that they know each other? Are they part of the Ineffable plan? Or is their relationship just a fluke? The Allmighty endeavor to find out.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/n: as you're probably aware; in May they released a 6 episode tv series of Good Omens. Its wonderful! If you haven't seen it please please please watch it on Amazon prime.

I listened to book then saw the show. Loved both so this fic uses elements from both.

Xxxxxx

Voices:

"An Angel and a Demon?" Asked Voice One.

"Quite." Came the amused Voice Two.

"You're sure?" Voice One sounded skeptical.

"Quite." Voice Two assured.

"Nonsense…" One chortled.

"Not in the least." Was the smooth reply of Two.

"Surely you-"

"Not in the least." Voice Two interrupted with a small chuckle.

"Of course not… you wouldn't… not to me…" Voice one sighed heavily.

"Never." Voice Two agreed.

"Hmm.." One murmured.

"I must ask." Two pressed.

"Mm?" Voice One sounded as though it were lost in thought.

"Is this part of The Plan?" Two inquired.

"Plan? What plan?" One seemed to snap out of their thoughts.

"The Ineffable Plan." Two asked slyly.

"These two? Yes of course. How else could explain this?" One stated quickly.

"You don't sound very sure." Two said questioningly.

"Well it _is_ Ineffable after all." One insisted.

"But isn't it _your_ Ineffable Plan?" Two pressed once more.

"Of course not! It's _our_ plan remember? You are involved in this too… even if you did jump ship in the middle of the brainstorming…" The voice of One muttered in mock annoyance.

"It was boring… and you had it covered anyway." Two said absently.

"That's no excuse to-"

"Shall we test them then?" Two's voice perked.

"Test? Why?" One sounded concerned.

"It'll be fun." Two insisted deviously.

"Only you would think testing someone was fun." One harrumphed.

"Oh, come now.." The voice of Two softly egged the other on.

"Right…" A sigh came from the voice of One. "How shall we go about this? Switch sides?"

"Too simple. I was thinking more along the lines of humanity." Two suggested.

"Humans? How will-"

"We'll make _them_ human." Voice Two stated.

"What good would that do?" Voice One queried.

"If you take Heaven, Hell, Angels, Demons and sides (as it were) out of the equation, what else is there to pull them together?" Two explained it's argument.

"Ineffability?" One answered.

"Exactly.." Two confirmed.

"Their memories?" One asked.

"Hmm…" There was a pause as Two thought about this. "Smudged. It won't do if they don't know each other at all don't you think?"

"Yes. But only a basic knowledge of the other's existence." One added. "If they already know one another they'll use that as a basis for connecting."

"Of course." Two paused once more. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes." One agreed. Two fingers snapping echoed throughout the universe. "Popcorn?"

"Thank you."

Xxxxx

Aziraphale awoke with a start, sitting straight up while gasping for breath. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He reached for his handkerchief and dabbed at the cold sweat on his brow.

Once he had calmed himself sufficiently he began assessing his surroundings.

Books. Check.

Alive. Check.

Books. Check.

Room undisturbed. Check.

Books. Check.

Silence. Check.

And more books. Check again.

Satisfied that everything was in order he stood to check on the rest of the store and wash his face.

Aziraphale look at himself in the mirror. Everything seemed to be normal other than the way he felt. His head ached, his stomach churned, his mind was in a fog and his throat was unbearably parched.

It was almost as if he was hungover which, of course, was impossible because- his brow furrowed. Why was it impossible?

Xxxxxx

Anthony Crowley groaned. It was the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday and that wasn't even the worst of it. He had woken up with a hangover and for the life of him couldn't remember having a single drop the night before. Add to that the annoying thought in the back of his mind that something was definitely wrong with him today and you ended up with a very cranky dem—hmm? What was he thinking of again?

Crowley sighed while spraying a fine mist on his trembling plants. Even they could sense his foul mood.

"Tuesday… Tuesday…" Crowley was lost in thought. "Something I was going to—Ah." He spotted a book on his desk and picked it up. "The bookshop." The thought of going there made him feel simultaneously comforted and anxious. He had been frequenting the shop lately, every Tuesday afternoon. Though he couldn't remember why….

Xxxx

And so, every Tuesday, with out fail, Crowley continued to visit the shop. This irritated and excited Aziraphale. Though the red headed man was nice to look at, he never bought anything. He seemed to be stuck in an unholy, perpetual purgatory of browsing.

Often, the pair caught one another stealing glancing at their opposite but neither mustered the nerve to bring it up. Instead, their conversations consisted of the weather or of the world as it was today. As mundane as these topics were they seemed to satisfy the two strangers who weren't really strangers at all.

Xxxx

Another Tuesday. Crowley rolled over in bed and checked the time. An ungodly hour, right enough. Something was bothering him. There was something he should be doing. Something he could feel at the pit of his stomach, eating away at him. He had somewhere to be. He had something only he could do. But what?

The bookstore?

No… not at this time of night anyway… or would it be considered morning now? He flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe I'll skip today… not like I have any real reason to be there…" He shrugged to himself and closed his eyes.

Xxxxx

Aziraphale tidied his shop while eyeing the door worriedly.

_He should have been here by now…_ He huffed and checked the time once more. _I pray nothing terrible happened to him.._

Click.

Chime.

Click.

Aziraphale smiled and peeked around the corner of the bookcase. A short portly man with thinning hair walked towards the opposite end of the shop. The blonde's face fell.

"Waiting for someone?" A voice hissed in his ear.

"Oh!" Aziraphale yelped and jumped away from Crowley who chuckled.

"You-" He took a moment to swallow and catch his breath. "You snake!" Aziraphale put a hand on his chest while he calmed down.

"Snake?" Crowley laughed. "Well that's a first."

"What do you expect?" The man put away the few books he had been clinging to. "You slither in here, unseen, and scare the life out of me like some… some wily serpent .." Aziraphale huffed passed him to take care of the customer that entered before. Crowley mouthed 'wily serpent' before pretending to look at the books.

"So…" Crowley casually sauntered closer to the other man while still managing to look as though he was browsing the books. "Were you?" He asked as he watched the portly man leave with his purchase.

"What?" Aziraphale eyed him anxiously.

"Waiting for someone?" Crowley crooned.

"Wha—no. Of-of course not. Don't be stupid." He cleared his throat.

"Uh huh.." Crowley sniggered to himself.

"Is…" Aziraphale began and smiled nervously. "Is there something I can help you find?"

"Hm?" Crowley tilted his head.

"A book. Is there a particular book you're interested in, Mister…."

"Oh, Crowley. Names Crowley, Anthony J." He stuck his hand out to shake the other's. "And no. I don't actually ever read books.. really.." He said slowly as he realized what words were leaving his mouth.

"Then why, Mr. Crowley, are you in a bookshop?"

"You know… uh-" Crowley began gesturing to the former angel.

"Aziraphale."

"—Aziraphale, I have absolutely no idea." The redhead laughed which made the man with lighter hair laugh as well.

Once their laughter had died down Crowley continued.

"What would you say to dinner? With me. As an apology for scaring you before."

"Dinner?" Aziraphale glanced at the clock. "Well… I was getting a bit peckish."

"Great. Anything you like. Its on me." Crowley grinned.

"How do you feel about sushi?" Aziraphale pondered aloud.

"Can't say I've had it." Crowley tilted his head as he thought, hands in his pockets.

"Oh?" Aziraphale smiled and got his coat. "Then let me tempt you."

"Tempt away." Crowley smirked and watched Aziraphale walk out the door before following him.

Xxxx

"Well it seems your test was a waste of time after all." One's voice chimed.

"Not necessarily. The real test hasn't begun." Two's voice smoothly announced.

"What do you mean?" Worry laced One's voice.

"We already knew they would be drawn to one another. But will their bonds withstand pressure if they're weakened?" Two asked slyly.

"Must you always be so annoyingly cryptic?" One asked in frustration.

"Yes." Two answered as if it were obvious.

"Why?" One questioned.

"It annoys you." Two stated simply.

A sigh from the voice of One.

Xxxxxx

Aziraphale resisted the urge to turn the music down on the short ride- made even shorter by the other man's speeding.

"Here we are." Crowley announced just before turning off the car.

"What?!" Aziraphale shouted into the now silent vehicle. "Er-"

"Was the volume a bit too much?" Crowley smirked, trying his best not to laugh at the white knuckled man next to him. "I don't usually have other people in the car, so it's never been an issue."

"Is—is that so?" Aziraphale straightened himself and willed his hands to stop their shaking. "Shall we?" The blonde man jumped slightly when his door opened.

"After you." Crowley grinned, waiting for him to leave the Bentley. But when had he…? Aziraphale looked over at the driver's side then back up at the other man.

As he stood and walked toward the restaurant, Crowley could have sworn he heard the words 'Sneaky Serpent' quietly leave the other man's lips.

Xxxx

The now human pair found themselves back at the bookshop after dinner and dessert. The former angel mentioned wine and Crowley simply couldn't refuse.

A few bottles into their evening tryst had them slurring but speaking like old, drunken friends whose conversations can only be followed by them alone.

"I take it, you don' like snakes." Crowley deduced.

"Wh—no. Snakes are…" He took a moment to compose a sentence before articulating. "Snakes are one of God's creatures. I—I love all of God's creatures." Crowley gave him a look that Aziraphale couldn't discern in his current condition. The former demon was either wearing a disgusted look or a look of disbelief.

"Except for spiders, of course." Aziraphale gave a small nervous chuckle.

"Right. 'course. Everyone hates spiders." He nodded and unsteadily poured another glass of wine.

"And mos—" He hiccupped. "Mosquitoes."

"Blood sucking buggers." Crowley took a drink. The pair stared at one another for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"You only know one dance?" Crowley questioned incredulously.

"It's the only one I e'er learnt." Aziraphale's eyes drooped.

"Oh, we have to teach you more than jus' one." He grinned mischievously.

"No, no, I'm qui' happy with jus' the one."

"Oh com'on, angel, it'll be fun." Crowley stumbled forward.

"No. No. No' tonight my dear." The blonde began sinking in his chair.

"A bit much eh?" Crowley helped the other man stand.

"Quite… help me-" Aziraphale's speech was incoherent for a moment. "b-bed." He managed.

"Righ'." Crowley nodded and the pair stumbled and staggered their way to Aziraphale's bed.

"Keys." He gave his companion a stern look.

"Oh com'on. I'm-" The redhead protested.

"Keys." The former angel demanded.

Crowley rolled his eyes and nearly fell to the floor in doing so. He sighed heavily and handed over the keys to his beloved Bentley.

"Thank… you…" Aziraphale's eyes slowly shut.

Crowley stared at the man for some time. It would be simple to take the keys from him and leave, but he was awfully tired.

" 'as anyone told you… you haf a beau'ful face…?" He found himself leaning down over the other man. "Jus' like an angel…" He whispered, his lips hovering just above Aziraphale's. It was then that Crowley's inebriated state caught up to him and he passed out, right on top of Aziraphale.

Xxxxx

Aziraphale awoke to a pounding headache. His stomach lurched as he attempted to look around.

"Oh dear…" The blonde sighed gently and attempted to remove himself from the serpent's grasp. Once freed he made his way to the bathroom to do something no angel should ever have to go through. After his stomach was emptied and his face and mouth thoroughly cleansed, he set out to find a remedy for his hangover.

Crowley groaned at the lack of warmth. Then he moaned at the throbbing in his head.

"Good afternoon, my dear." Chirped Aziraphale.

"Kill me…" Crowley winced but found his eyes refused to open. "Hell wouldn't torture me this bad.."

"Don't be absurd. What makes you think you'd be sent there?"

"Call it a hunch.." He tried to sit up.

"Here, drink this." Aziraphale handed him a drink.

"Is this…" Crowley smelled the glass' contents. "A gin and tonic?" He managed to open one eye and look between the glass and Aziraphale.

"I didn't have the ingredients for a bloody Mary." The man explained.

Xxxxx

"Right.. this is probably as good as it gets today…" Crowley rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. "I should probably be off then.."

"Are you sure, my dear?" Aziraphale gave him a worried look. "Rain is really coming down now.."

"It'll be fine." He waved his hand absently. "I just need the keys to the Bentley." He held the same hand out to him.

"Ah, right. The keys." Aziraphale realized and felt around his pockets. "Oh my." He blushed slightly.

"Oh no…" Crowley eyed him. "Tell me you didn't…"

"I-I…" He stood and began looking over the desk. "I'm sure I placed them right-"

"You did not loose the keys to my Bentley!" Crowley shouted like he did at his plants.

"I'm sorry!" The blonde huffed in frustration. "You don't have to shout!" Aziraphale glanced around nervously.

"You lost the keys to my car!" Crowley argued and after a heated argument (mostly on the former demon's side) he stomped out of the bookstore, slamming the door behind him.

Aziraphale sighed heavily and scratched his head. Having some time to think semi-clearly he looked around and under the bed, finding the keys rather easily.

"Silly serpent…" He dangled the keys in front of his face.

Xxx

It was cold. As it should be in the middle of autumn. It was wet. As it should be in the middle of rainy day. Crowley was grouchy. As he should be, standing outside, in the cold, in the rain, with a hangover, with out his car keys. He patted the Bentley gently and sat down next to it, as if comforting the vehicle.

xxxxx

Still cold. Still wet. But slightly less grouchy. Crowley decided to head back into the warm bookshop.

"Aziraphale, listen." Crowley began. The blonde had his back toward him and appeared to be sipping on a hot beverage.

"Cocoa?" He offered a cup.

"Er- No." Crowley scowled. "Listen I just-"

"I forgive you." Aziraphale turned around and with a smug smile he held up the keys to the Bentley.

"You found them?" Crowley's voice was flat.

"Yes, just after you left." Aziraphale's smile began to fade, slowly it turned into the nervous smile Crowley was more used to, under his menacing gaze.

"You had them this whole time…?" He shuddered from the cold and took the keys roughly before once more, slamming the door behind him.

"Bugger…" Aziraphale moped, hearing the Bentley roar to life then peel away from the shop.

Xxxx

Tuesday came and went with out permission. Then once more the cheeky day of the week squeaked by as if it were nothing. But it wasn't nothing. Tuesday was their day.

Or at least it should have been…

Crowley sighed and stared at the blinking light on his answering machine. He was being childish, he knew, but the Bentley was more than just car to him.

Imagine, if you had dropped your beloved, prized, dog off with someone you thought you could trust. The dog you've had since it was puppy, spent every day with, talked to when you were lonely, danced with when you happy, sang with when you were sad. Now imagine coming to pick up your beloved dog only to have its temporary companion say they've lost it.

What hits you first is the worse case scenario: no more lonely chats, no more happy dances, no more sad songs…. No more together… It hits you hard like a slap in the face by a mackerel after you've fumbled the fishing hook and let it slip out of your grasp.

Crowley had gone through something similar, not the fishing bit but the loosing your dog one. He had always been a bit emotional but this outburst had gone too far for something as mundane as losing a set of keys. It wasn't as if the Bentley was stolen, after all.

Then he made it even worse by pouting and throwing a fit. More so at the end when he had blamed Aziraphale for his cold, wet state. It was his own fault, he knew this. He could have brought an umbrella.

Or a coat…

Or.. stayed inside… helped Aziraphale look for the keys..

Crowley groaned and rubbed his temples. Mulling it over and over again weeks after the incident wasn't going to help. But how could he face Aziraphale now?

With an anxious, pained feature he tentatively reached for the button on his antique answering machine. The button made a click when he pushed it down and he quickly recoiled as if it were laced with a corrosive acid.

Crowley winced as Aziraphale's voice played on the tape.

"Crowley? My dear, are you there?" A pause followed by a sigh. "Look, I only called to tell you I'm sorry for misplacing your keys. And… and I should have tried to stop you when I found them. I… I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me…"

The machine clicked and whirred.

"Hello Crowley? Please, if you're there… I thought… well, I thought maybe," Aziraphale cleared his throat. "I could treat you to dinner this time? As-as an apology. Anywhere you like." Crowley frowned at the obviously forced smile he must have been wearing to make his voice sound semi-chipper.

Click. Whir.

"I realized something, you… you stupid snake." Crowley's eyebrows shot up, a smirk played at his lips and he sat straighter, paying more attention. Aziraphale was apparently drunk when he left this message which meant it should be fairly entertaining. "I was not in the best of sorts when you handed me those keys. And-AND if I'm remembering correc'ly I had fallen asleep just afterwards. You.." He failed at stifling a hiccup. "You should have put them away then. Or-or something…" He trailed off. "And another thing!" Crowley couldn't help but chuckle. "There are umbrellas by the door. You… silly serpent…" He huffed and fumbled with the receiver.

Click. Whir.

"Yes." Aziraphale sounded anxious. "Well.. it's Tuesday and I'm about to close up. I thought I'd…"

The former demon cocked his head as his listened to the silence that followed. A sudden and sharp intake of breath from the answering machine made his chest ache.

"Right…"

Click. Whir.

"Crowley? I've been thinking… and.. well if someone had misplaced one of my first editions I'd.. I'm not sure what I'd do, to be honest… Maybe I'd yell at my—" He cleared his throat and sighed. "Maybe I'd never speak them again…" Crowley looked down at the answering machine, his brow furrowed. Aziraphale was trying to identify with him. No one had ever done that before. Not that he could remember anyway…

It meant something to Crowley. Even if the blonde was just trying to be kind.

"Anyway… I… I hope to see you Tuesday. If you're not too busy."

Click. Whir.

A sigh filled the speakers of the answering machine. "It's Tuesday… though I suppose you already know that…" He cleared his throat nervously. "I suppose I should 'take the hint' as they say and leave you be. So… I'll do just that.. be well, my dear."

Click.

Crowley waited for another message that never came. He stared at the machine for some time before laying his head on his desk. Why had he waited so long to listen to these? His heart ached. He wanted to see him. He needed to see him. Hearing his voice had made it all the more clear.

Crowley abruptly stood, causing his plants to quake in terror (one had even cracked it's pot). He stormed out of his flat with such force that any loose papers he passed were thrown into the air.

Xxxx

_Closed_

Crowley glared at the sign in the window. A-Z Fell bookshop was never closed on a Tuesday afternoon. So why was it closed today? Crowley could see his breath leaving his nostrils, stinging on its way out. It was raining again. Ice cold rain on a Tuesday, and the bookshop was closed. The man with dark hair shivered, wishing he had brought his coat or at least an umbrella.

Briefly, he wished he was a duck so the water would roll off of him.

Crowley glanced around to make sure no one was paying great attention to him then picked the lock.

Xxxxx

Aziraphale couldn't bear to anxiously await the red head's arrival another day. He decided he should close the shop instead, that way the chime of the door wouldn't simultaneously make his stomach sink and heart flutter like they had on the previous Tuesdays.

He stirred some sugar into his tea while reading a book at his desk. The door chime startled him and his tea spilled, miraculously missing the book. He quickly cleaned the desk and stood to investigate.

"Hello? Someone there?" Aziraphale questioned as he walked towards the front of his shop. "No one?" He looked around. Convinced it was just wishful thinking, he turned around and began walking back.

"Waiting for someone?" A hiss next to Aziraphale's ear made him jump.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale panted, a hand on his chest, but a smile dancing on his lip. "Oh my…" He took a deep breath. "How did you get in here? I've closed the shop for the day."

"Picked the lock." Crowley shrugged. "You should get better locks." He criticized.

"You slithering-"

"Serpent?" The former serpent finished for him, a smirk playing on his features.

"Quite.." The blonde man gave a small huff. "My dear, look at you. You're soaking wet." Aziraphale touched Crowley's cheek absently fussing over him like a mother hen. "And you're ice cold! Where's your coat?" He shook his head. "Come. You need a hot bath, and some dry clothes." He insisted.

All Crowley could do was smile.

Xxx

Showered, dried, and dressed Crowley emerged from the bathroom, toweling off his hair.

"Drink this." Aziraphale handed him a cup of hot tea which Crowley sipped then set down and resumed massaging his head with the fluffy towel.

"Really what were you thinking? You could have caught your death out there." He reprimanded.

"Come on, Angel, snakes don't get sick." Crowley defended.

"No if a snake had been as cold as you felt it surely would have died." Aziraphale scoffed.

"Shall we go for a bite?" Crowley suggested with a sniffle. "Seeing as you're closed today and all."

"Yes, actually, that sounds delightful." Aziraphale began. "I believe its my turn to treat you this time."

Xxxx

Lured to Crowley's apartment by the temptation of desserts and drinks, the pair found themselves on a lush sofa while chatting. Neither one bringing up the events of a few weeks prior. Neither one wanting to end the evening on a sour note.

Aziraphale had to admit he was curious though. Where had the other man been for weeks? Had he gone away? Did he listen to all those embarrassing voicemails he had left?

But as they spoke over dinner, and now comfortably chatted about their lives, Aziraphale found, he didn't care. It didn't matter where he had gone. He was here now. They were together again. His world was whole again.

To the human Aziraphale, that was all that mattered.

An itch at the back of Crowley's throat brought the blonde out his thoughts as he ate one of the cakes they had picked up from the bakery. The other man attempted to clear the itch. This turned into a brief moment of concern as he began coughing but afterwards Crowley had insisted he was fine.

"Anyway," Crowley continued. "Ahem. I was wondering, have you read every book in that shop of yours?"

"All of them?" Aziraphale thought about this.

"You always seem to know exactly which book -ahem- a person is looking for even if they can't remember the title." Crowley noted.

"I…" His brow furrowed. "I suppose I have. Most them anyway. I have some on my desk I'm reading now."

"How do you find the time to read all -ahem- of them?" Crowley asked in shock. "I haven't read but… 4 books in my entire life and you've -ahem- read thousands?"

"I simply like to read, my dear." Aziraphale smiled nervously though he doubted his own claims. How could any human read so many books in one life time and remember each individual book like he had.

"Right.." Crowley shook his head, feeling a bit dizzy.

"You look a bit flush…" Aziraphale watched his friend worriedly. "and you hardly ate at dinner." He observed. "Are you certain you didn't catch cold?" He lifted a hand to feel his forehead.

"I think you might be right…" He cleared the phlegm in his throat and leaned into the touch.

"You do feel warm…" The man stood abruptly. "I'll make you some tea."

"Right.." Crowley blinked his heavy eyelids.

Xxxxx

"Humans are rather fragile things aren't they…" One observed.

"It does appear to be so." Two agreed.

"If he dies as a human-" One thought aloud.

"Humans don't die from colds… Anymore… That's influenza. I think… Maybe it's measles…?" Two's voice wavered.

"Oh dear…" One worried.

"Nacho?" Two offered.

"Ooh!" The voice of One sounded excited.

Xxxx

"Crowley?" Aziraphale's voice sounded distant. "Crowley, my dear…" Closer now.

"Hm?" Crowley slowly blinked his eyes open. When had he fallen asleep?

"Your tea, dear. Drink it while its hot. It'll help your throat." Aziraphale handed him a cup on a saucer.

"Thanks." The redhead sipped the beverage.

"You should get to bed. You need rest." The blonde said gently.

"But… We were having such a great time…" His breathing was heavy and he could feel sweat rolling down towards his chin.

"Finish up your tea, then it's off to bed with you." Aziraphale stated firmly then helped the would-be-demon into bed. He felt the clammy hand of his companion as he tried to leave.

"Don't go." Crowley nearly whimpered.

"Fine." He exhaled loudly. "I'll stay until you fall asleep." The blonde sat on the bed next him. "Alright?" Crowley nodded.

Xxxxx

"I'm sorry…" The sick man watched as the former angel fidgeted.

"Sorry? For what?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"All of it." Crowley shook his head. "I was stupid." He coughed.

"Ah." Aziraphale nodded. "For what its worth, I'm sorry as well…"

"You didn't do anything… It was all me being—well-"

"An overly emotional child throwing a tantrum?" Aziraphale cocked an eyebrow at him when his response made the other man raise his eye brows.

"Yeah.." Crowley groaned out.

"It's quite alright. I've already forgotten it." He sounded chipper.

"Have you now…?" The dark haired man sounded skeptical.

"Though.. out of curiosity…" Aziraphale hesitated. He told himself he wouldn't ask but…

"I—Yes, I listened to the voicemails." Crowley presumed his question. "Just today though…."

"Oh!" Aziraphale looked away. "That's a bit embarrassing." He gave a nervous chuckle. "Listened to all of them did you?"

"Oh yes." Crowley smirked. "Even that one." He attempted to chuckle but began coughing. Aziraphale fidgeted uneasily. "I didn't know you had that in you." Crowley smiled and leaned back into his pillow. "It made me happy."

"Happy?" The blonde sounded incredulous but when he looked at the other man he softened. Crowley's eyes were closed and he seemed to have fallen asleep.

The angel-turned-human smiled down at him and got up. He tiptoed to the kitchen and began preparing a soup for his sick friend.

Xxxxx

"I don't remember this being so difficult…" Aziraphale scowled at the pot of soup—rather what Aziraphale would have like to call soup but in reality was a pot of unidentifiable, off-colored broth with vegetables that were either over cooked or under cooked. Lumps of a pale color vaguely suggested some type of meat and to top it all off, the soup was cold. The blonde sighed in defeat.

He did usually eat out after all.

Xxxxx

Crowley yawned as he sprayed his plants with his mister. Tired eyes glanced over each leaf, inspecting them for blemishes. The ringing of the telephone only served as a mild annoyance as he tried to focus on caring for his plants.

"Hello, my dear." The angelic voice pulled Crowley's mind away from his greenery. "How are you feeling?" The redheaded human blinked and looked around before realizing the voice was coming from his answering machine. "I, um, I was wondering if it would be alright if I came by for a bit after I close the shop."

There was a pause.

Crowley smiled.

"I promise not to cook anything this time." Aziraphale continued while Crowley chuckled and moved closer to the phone. "If you'd rather not have visitors, I understand. Do give me a call and-"

"Angel!" Crowley answered the phone. "I was just-" He looked at the spray bottle in his hands. "Misting my plants." He cursed the words as they left his lips.

"Ah, Crowley. You're sounding well." Aziraphale sounded a bit startled but happy.

"Yeah, told you I only needed a few days." He sat on his desk.

"That you did." The blonde confirmed.

"If you'd like to come over.. or we could…" Crowley shrugged as he spoke into the receiver. "meet somewhere."

"Alright, how about…"

The pair made their plans for the evening.

Xxxxxx

Tuesday. Crowley's favorite day of the week. He hummed as strolled up to Aziraphale's bookshop.

"Crowley." Aziraphale smiled and greeted him.

"Hello angel." The serpent looked around the shop. "No one?"

"It's been rather slow today." He admitted. "I was thinking of closing early."

"Perfect. We can talk over tea. I brought cakes." The man with sunglasses held up a box of pastries.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. Let me lock up and I'll put the kettle on." The blonde nearly skipped to the door. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked as he flipped the sign on the door and moved to take the box from him.

"Oh, nothing serious." Crowley's heart skipped a beat when their fingers touched. Briefly, he wondered if the other man had the same reaction.

"It'll only take but a moment." The other ensured. "Make yourself at home, my dear." He called from the kitchen.

Xxx

They sipped and nibbled at their tea and cakes while Crowley worked up his nerve.

"Come away with me." He blurted out suddenly.

"I—I'm sorry?" Aziraphale looked quite bewildered.

"This weekend. Come away with me. We can go anywhere you like."

"You mean to go on holiday? Together?" Aziraphale pondered aloud.

"Mm." Crowley confirmed with a small nod after pulling his cup away from his lips.

"But… I…" Aziraphale fidgeted.

"You don't have any appointments this weekend right? So lets go somewhere. Have some fun."

"Fun?" He repeated.

"We'll eat some good food, drink some wine-"

"We can do that here." Aziraphale protested.

"Well.. yeah but—we'd get up the next morning and go to work. When's the last time you went on holiday to relax?" Crowley questioned.

"I—I don't know… I-"

"Exactly. So we'll go for a weekend. I had a feeling you wouldn't want to leave your books for much longer than that.." Crowley seemed to pout as he looked around the room littered with tomes. Aziraphale thought on this for a moment.

"A weekend… that's—that's only a few days." He assured himself. Crowley grinned in triumph.

"Only a few days." He confirmed. "Anywhere you like."

"Then… What about Paris?" Aziraphale perked up.

"The city of love?" Crowley's heart fluttered.

"I hear the crepes are to die for." The blonde explained.

"Of course they are…" The man hiding his eyes grimaced.

Xxxxx

The duo managed to get to their hotel on time. But only just. Crowley entered their suite and set down his luggage on the only bed.

"It seems there's been a bit of a faux pas." Aziraphale gave a small nervous chuckle. "Shouldn't there be two beds?"

"Oh…" Crowley inhaled and slowly exhaled while he thought. "This beds big enough for the both of us." He shrugged. "Not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"Yes but we were drunk…" Aziraphale glanced around assessing the room for potential sleeping places.

"So we'll get drunk every night before bed." Crowley said while unpacking his bag.

"Oh really…" Aziraphale huffed.

"It's bigger than your bed isn't it?" The redhead gestured. "There's plenty of room."

Aziraphale stared at the bed for what seemed like ages to Crowley before he finally began to unpack his bags.

"Fine." The former angel pouted. "But don't blame me if the staff get the wrong idea."

"Would the wrong idea really be so terrible?" Crowley sighed heavily. Perhaps it would be… He didn't want to embarrass Aziraphale, maybe he'd pop down to the front desk later and ask about extra beds.

"Not-" Aziraphale cleared his throat. "Not as long as its alright by you." He stated while stiffly putting his clothes into a drawer.

Crowley bit his lip to try and hide the grin that threated to plaster itself all over his face.

Xxxxx

"You know, I thought you were just being a foodie but those crepes really were spectacular." The former demon exited the bathroom in nothing but silken boxer shorts.

"They were weren't they-" The blonde turned around to see the mostly naked man slipping under the sheets of the bed. "Good lord." He gasped. "You'll catch another cold sleeping like that. Don't you have any sleepwear?"

"Not—not for sleeping… no…" Aziraphale gave him an admonishing look while Crowley gave him the most innocent look he could muster.

"Well, I brought along extra should you get chilly." The former angel offered, watching Crowley sit with the blanket covering his waist down.

"I'll be alright angel." He chuckled.

"Crowley, I meant to ask you…" Aziraphale sat up in the same manner as his companion.

"What?" Crowley looked at him with his still shaded eyes.

"Why do you wear those?" Aziraphale moved closer to him.

"What?" Crowley cocked an eyebrow.

"Those sunglasses. You always…" The now human angel could feel his heart beating faster as he reached up to place his hands gently on the frames. "… have them on." He continued. "Why?"

Crowley's heart pounded in his chest. His angel was so close. So. Close. He tried to control his breathing. He could feel the heat off the other man's fingers as they wrapped around the glasses and lightly pulled them off with extra care.

Crowley closed his eyes.

"I'm the mutant Cyclops." Crowley teased. "Opening my eyes with out… something… in front of them could kill you?"

Aziraphale chuckled. Crowley could feel his breath. He licked his lips and gave his own nervous chuckle.

"No? Then…"

"Crowley." Aziraphale stopped him. "Open your eyes."

The redheaded man sighed gently and slowly opened his eyes revealing light amber irises and slit pupils. He waited for the gasp, the awkwardness, that usually came with people seeing his eyes, but they never came.

"There, that's not so bad is it?" Aziraphale smiled.

"You're not.." Crowley trailed off in amazement.

"Not what, my dear?" Aziraphale folded the glasses and put them on his nightstand.

"Nothing." The former serpent smiled and shook his head.

"Is the brightness alright? I can turn the lights down." Aziraphale asked politely as he turned back to the other man.

"Its fine." Crowley swallowed hard and looked him in the eye properly. "Aziraphale…" He said quietly and snuck a hand up to caress the other man's cheek.

"Y-yes, Crowley?" The blonde looked confused.

The yellow eyed man looked away, retreating.

"Good night, angel." He laid down with his back towards the other and turned out the light next to him.

"Good night…" Said angel was slightly flustered but laid down as well and turned out his own light.

Xxxxx

Aziraphale sighed contentedly. It was the first time in a long time he had no desire to leave the bed. He didn't even want to open his eyes to see the time. He just wanted to lay there wrapped up in Crowley's-

Wait….

Aziraphale's eyes shot open and he looked down at himself. An arm that was most definitely not his own was draped over his side with it's hand inside his night shirt. A bare leg from the knee down was between his own. Hot breath cascaded down his neck, tickling his nape.

"Oh dear…" He said quietly and bit his lip. "Crowley, my dear." He called, seeing no other way out of this other than to wake his friend.

The former demon shifted slightly and constricted his limbs around the other. He nuzzled his face into the nape of Aziraphale's neck and groaned.

Aziraphale shivered.

"Just because I called you a serpent doesn't mean you should act like a python." He chastised. "Oh, wake up will you…" He sighed.

A knock on the door followed swiftly by the lock turning and the partition opening.

"Room service." A woman called. "Oh!" She cried out when she saw them tangled in the bed. "I'm sorry! I'll be back later!" She quickly left the room.

Crowley groaned once more and tightened his grip further making Aziraphale wince.

"Crowley, you…" He attempted to move but found himself unable. "You serpentine idiot. Release me." He struggled.

"Hold still angel…" Crowley mumbled.

"Oh, you're awake are you?" Aziraphale shifted. "Would you kindly untangle yourself from my person?"

"But you're warm and comfortable." Crowley grumbled.

"Yes, well… I fear we gave the poor girl that came to clean the room a rather awkward surprise."

"It's too early to get out of bed.." He protested halfheartedly.

"My dear, its nearly noon." Aziraphale scoffed.

"Exactly…" Crowley released the other man and rolled over to snuggle with a pillow.

"I told you you'd be cold, sleeping like that." The blonde man stood and began getting ready for the day.

"I don't know what you mean." The former demon yawned and cracked open an eyelid. "I was plenty warm."

"Coiled around me…" Aziraphale huffed and got dressed. "Wily serpent.."

Crowley chuckled and sat up.

Xxxx

The pair ate lunch outside at a small café. An insatiable itch grabbed hold of the dark haired man and he glanced around.

"On the count of three, make a break for gate." Crowley whispered, making Aziraphale choke on his tea.

"Excuse me-"

"Three!" Crowley quickly stood and grabbed Aziraphale making him dine and dash along with him.

"What-"

"Hey!" Their waiter shouted as they rounded a corner.

"Crowley we can't-" Aziraphale panted out as he was pushed against a wall in an alley.

"Shh.." Crowley's nose was but a few centimeters away from the former angel's. He quietly sniggered as their waiter ran past them.

"Crowley please… If someone sees us like this they're sure to get the wrong impression…" Aziraphale worried.

"The wrong…" The other trailed off but didn't move. He took his sunglasses off to look into Aziraphale's eyes properly. "What if it's the right one?" His brow furrowed, showing his desperation. His voice sounded pained, Aziraphale thought.

The blonde swallowed and stared at the man. He was confused at first, his wrinkled nose evidence of this. But then his eyes widened briefly as realization donned on him. An anxiety he never knew before filled his chest. He licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Well then…" Aziraphale shifted slightly. "Then, I suppose… that's alright. Isn't it?"

"It's—it's alright?" Crowley questioned in disbelief. Aziraphale gave a small nod so as not to head-butt the other man. The demon-turned-human grinned broadly and pressed his lips against the blonde's.

Aziraphale gasped and clung to Crowley as they shared their first kiss in Paris. The first of many in the city of love, if Crowley had anything to do with it.

Xxxx

"You're sure you left enough money at the table?" Aziraphale worried his lip.

"Yes, angel." Crowley rolled his eyes. "Plus a generous tip if I do say so myself."

"If you'd already paid anyway then why did we have to run away like that?" Aziraphale's brow ruffled.

"It was fun." Crowley shrugged and slipped his hand around Aziraphale's while they walked. "A little bit of harmless chaos to keep people on their toes. It's fun." He chuckled.

"As long as it stays harmless." The former angel gave him a sideways glance and interlaced their fingers.

"Of course."

Xxxxx

To Aziraphale's amazement Crowley was surprisingly attentive. He was constantly touching the blonde in little gestures or movements, but never anymore than that. Like when they held hands as they walked. When Crowley touched the small of his back when they entered a building. And when they ate dinner, if his hand had lingered on the table the yellow eyed man found some reason to reach over and gently squeeze it, caress it or link a finger with his own for a second before retreating back to his side of the table.

It wasn't as if intimacy made him uncomfortable, Aziraphale just didn't like the attention it drew in public. Crowley seemed to understand this and kept himself in check for his friend's sake.

Aziraphale could tell the other man was holding back a great deal and he appreciated it but it also made him worry. It was as if Crowley was afraid he'd run away at any given time. Like the moment they were no longer in contact with one another Aziraphale might disappear.

Had he lost someone he loved in the past?

Perhaps he was simply overthinking things… After all, it could just be that Crowley was excited about their budding relationship.

Xxxx

The former angel stared at the bed for a long while after he bathed and dressed in his sleepwear. He no longer had to worry about the staff 'getting the wrong idea'. It was the right idea after all. That didn't make getting into bed any easier.

"What's the matter?" Crowley asked as he set his sunglasses on the nightstand near him.

"It's just that-" The blonde shifted as he watched the mostly naked man slide under the covers then pat the pillow beside him. "It's the right idea now isn't it?" He spoke as if the other had been on the express line known as Aziraphale's Train of Thought. And so he continued.

"But is that alright?" His nose scrunched. "I mean, it's alright of course, the idea, anyway. But-" He began pacing in front of the bed while Crowley stared at him the way a teenager stares at their algebra teacher when they introduce imaginary numbers. Numbers were hard enough with out them being imaginary and now what? Could purple be a number if you imagined it to be? Who's to say it can't if you can just make up whatever numbers you like…?

"What?" The former demon questioned.

"What I'm saying is…" Aziraphale stopped pacing and sighed heavily. "Don't you think we're moving a bit fast…?" He gestured to his companion and the bed simultaneously. Crowley's eyebrows shot up in realization.

"Ah. If that's all it is then I promise not to ravish you while you sleep." He patted the pillow next to him once more. "Come on angel." Aziraphale pouted a bit, feeling as though the other man wasn't taking him seriously but got into bed nonetheless.

"Crowley…." Aziraphale said quietly as he turned out the lights.

"Hm?" The yellow eyed man wrapped his arms around the blonde and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Aziraphale giggled.

"Now, now don't-" He squirmed when Crowley nuzzled the same spot. "That tickles." He laughed.

"Does it?" Aziraphale could feel the smile on Crowley's lips. "I'll have to remember that." He kissed his shoulder.

"I do wish you'd stop, my dear, I was trying to ask a serious question." Aziraphale found himself to be quite comfortable wrapped in Crowley's arms and draped his own arm over the serpent's.

"Is everything serious with you?" Crowley asked with a small chuckle.

"When it's called for." Aziraphale shifted so he could see the former demon.

"Well, what is it angel?" He moved his arm out from underneath him and used it to prop himself up.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked with a wrinkled brow.

"That's your serious question?" Crowley cocked an eyebrow. "You remind me of one." He answered simply.

"How-"

"You just do." Crowley shrugged. "And your name—Aziraphale—sounds all angelic… look, does it really matter?" He found himself scrunching his own nose. "You call me a serpent, I call you an angel…"

"I suppose." Aziraphale smiled. "Good night, Crowley."

"Night." They resumed their spooning position and slept.

Xxxx

On Monday they returned to England.

"Here you are." Crowley parked his Bentley near the bookshop.

"Here I am." Aziraphale sighed gently, unable to decide whether he was relieved to be home or sad their weekend away was over.

"I'll help with your bags." The thinner man got out of the car and collected the former Angel's luggage.

"You don't have to‐-"

"I want to." Crowley insisted.

"Very well." The blonde smiled and lead him inside. "Would you like some tea? Coffee?" He asked, heading further into his home.

"No, I should be heading back as well." The former demon looked at the time. "Have to make sure the plants behaved while I was gone." He stretched.

"Then I suppose this is goodbye." Aziraphale felt uneasy for some reason.

"I suppose so. For now anyway." Crowley agreed.

"Right. For now." The smiled nervously. "Well, goodbye my dear, mind how you go."

"What- that's it?!" Crowley scowled. "No affection of any kind? Just 'See you later then'?" He sounded exasperated.

"What would you have me do?" Aziraphale pouted. "Throw myself at you and beg you not to leave?"

"Well that'd be a start." Crowley teased.

"Oh you're impossible." The blonde swatted a hand towards him.

"Come on, angel." The yellowed man smirked with his arms out. The former angel rolled his eyes and met the other for an embrace that lasted longer than he anticipated. "I can't leave if you don't let go…." Crowley found himself whispering into his ear only to kiss and nibble on it afterwards.

"Oh. Right." Aziraphale said stiffly and cleared his throat, pulling himself away from the other. "Thank you for the holiday, by the way. It was wonderful." He smiled but couldn't bring himself to look at the former demon.

"Thanks for coming with me." Afore mentioned human lifted the other man's chin. "Goodbye Aziraphale." He kissed his lips softly effectively turning him into putty before leaving.

Xxxxxx

Aziraphale paced up and down the floor. He paused for a moment and stared at his telephone before continuing his pacing. Should he call him? Would that be alright? What was the proper etiquette for these situations? He certainly didn't want to leave a slue of embarrassing voicemails again but he missed Crowley.

After spending their little long weekend together Aziraphale found he wanted more of that. More little touches that reminded him he wasn't alone. More laughing at and with one another. More companionship. More togetherness.

More kisses…

More Crowley….

He paused again, this time he picked up the receiver and began dialing a number. A ring in his ear startled him and slammed the phone down back on its stand. He shouldn't. It had only been 3 days after all. Crowley would surely stop by on Tuesday like he always did. Just a few more days.

He could wait a few more days… right?

"Waiting for a call?" Arms snaked themselves around Aziraphale's waist while warm breath tickled his ear.

The blonde gasped, a shiver ran down his spine and he resisted the urge to step away from the other man.

"Crowley!" He panted out. "You.. stupid serpent!" He chastised but Crowley tightened his embrace and nuzzled into his neck.

"Me?" He questioned playfully. "You're the idiot who never changed the locks."

"And I never will." Aziraphale stuck his nose in the air defiantly.

"And why is that?" Crowley sniggered in his ear.

"You already know how to pick the lock." Aziraphale stated simply, quietly and let himself lean into the other man.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to give me a key?" The yellow eyed man kissed his cheek.

"Then it'd be too easy for you. I'd never be rid of you." A smug smirk appeared across his lips.

"Oh, then I suppose I shouldn't give you this?" The former demon held a key up in front of them.

"What's this?" Aziraphale looked between Crowley and the key before taking it.

"The key to my flat." He answered and uncoiled himself from the former angel, turning him around to face one another in the process.

"Crowley, I… I don't know what to say…" He scoffed bitterly at himself for being tongue tied.

"You don't have to say anything really." The former demon shrugged. "Just come over whenever you like. If you're lonely or bored or just want someone to talk to. Even if I'm not home."

"What'll I do if you're not there?" Aziraphale gave a small chuckle.

"You can always talk to the plants." Crowley smiled. "But don't be too nice or they'll slack off. Make sure to shout at them so they know whose boss. Just… just don't cook anything." He added and the pair laughed lightly.

"Tea?" Aziraphale moved away from him and added the key to his others.

"At this time?" Crowley questioned and Aziraphale looked his pocket watch.

"Oh dear. Is it already so late?" The blonde pondered aloud.

"Something wrong?" The dark haired man raised an eyebrow.

"I seem to have missed a meal.." He replied softly.

"When did you eat last?" Crowley cocked his head. Aziraphale enjoyed snacking after all, perhaps he ate something between meals and simply wasn't hungry when dinner rolled around.

"…." The former angel paused to think which disturbed Crowley. "Yesterday…? I think?" His nose scrunched. "I was putting things away then I went to—no that was…" He tried to recount the times he _had_ eaten in the past few days.

"Are you alright?" Crowley closed the small distance between them and felt his forehead. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine, dear." Aziraphale assured him. "I've just been a bit distracted lately…" He gave a small sigh.

"Let's go grab a bite then. Maybe a buffet?" Crowley suggested.

"Gluttony is a sin." Aziraphale pointed out.

"That is probably the most disturbing sentence I've ever heard you utter." Crowley grimaced. "You love food."

Xxxxx

After a hearty, late supper the two walked around the park, hand-in-hand. They spoke of their weekend and began proposing destinations for their next holiday.

An hour or so of walking and getting lost (in conversation-cough-) had them standing outside the bookshop once more. Aziraphale unlocked the door and invited the former demon inside.

"Coffee? Or perhaps some wine?" He asked while Crowley stretched and sat down.

"Wine, if you're up for it." Crowley answered with a shrug.

"I won't be but a minute." Aziraphale left him on the sofa but returned quickly with two bottles of wine and two glasses.

Crowley inquired about the wine and the former angel told him what he knew of the vintage while pouring. They talked a sipped for a long while. Well, Aziraphale did most of the talking while Crowley quietly pondered what was wrong with his angel.

The yellow eyed man yawned deeply.

"I suppose I should be heading back." He stood and stretched.

"Oh?" Aziraphale gave a nervous glance to the clock. "Must you?"

"You've to open the shop in a few hours, angel. I'm not exactly a morning person." He whispered mockingly.

"Right." His voice cracked so he cleared his throat as he stood. "Well then, I'll just see you off." The nervous smile and stiffened movements made Crowley sigh inwardly.

_Why won't he just tell me what's bothering him…? _ The former demon allowed himself to be ushered towards the door.

"Bye Angel." Crowley pecked his lips once then went back for a sweeter, slower second kiss.

"Good night, my dear." Aziraphale smiled sweetly as they parted. Crowley stepped out of the establishment but was halted.

"Wait!" Aziraphale cried out, Crowley lazily turned around. "You forgot your sun-" The former angel stopped when he realized his partner was in fact, wearing his sunglasses. "Y-your keys? You forgot your…" Crowley reached in his pocket and produced his keys. "Your um… your coat." He smiled triumphantly.

"What would I need a coat for?" Crowley cocked an eyebrow.

"Er—well you see-" He stumbled over his tongue.

"What is it, Angel?" The former demon groaned impatiently.

"I don't want you to go." Aziraphale stamped his foot.

"What?" The redhead was unsure he had heard correctly.

"I-" He cleared his throat once more and took a deep breath. "I'd very much appreciate it if you stayed the night."

"You'd 'appreciate it'?" Crowley looked at him over his sunglasses, skeptically.

"I would." Aziraphale nodded slightly, his arms crossed. "So…" He shifted uneasily and let his arms fall to his sides. "Please don't go."

"Is there something I'm missing?" Crowley questioned but joined him in the door way. "Is something the matter?" The blonde shook his head.

"No, no. Nothings wrong." He stepped aside and allowed him in then closed the door. "Well.. it's just…" He slowly turned the lock.

"Just what?" Crowley furrowed his brow. The other man had been acting strange the whole evening.

"I missed you." He admitted.

"You missed me?" He stared at him incredulously. "That's it?" Could it really be that simple? Was Aziraphale simply a needy partner?

"That's easy for you to say. I've been beating myself up all day and trying to find excuses to keep you here longer all evening." He began to pace to the floor.

"You could have just said so." Crowley gave a small chuckle.

"I-I didn't want to come off as too needy or desperate.." Aziraphale wrung his hands together once he had stopped for a moment.

"And what's wrong with that?" Crowley's voice whispered into his ear while his arms wrapped around the blond man from behind. "Do you really think I'd say no to spending the night with you? Even after I've given you the key to my place?"

"I suppose not.." Aziraphale leaned against him with a small sigh.

"Feeling better?" Crowley kissed his ear.

"Much."

Xxxxxx

"You still insist on wearing nothing to bed…?" Aziraphale glowered at the former serpent lying under the sheets.

"I've got pants on haven't I?" Crowley said with a smirk indicating his boxer shorts.

"No, I'm sorry, that just won't do." He insisted. "It was one thing when we were on holiday but now we're not and I simply must insist you wear some trousers or at least a shirt."

"Seriously…?" Crowley stared up at Aziraphale.

"Y-Yes." He confirmed with a nod. They stared at one another for a long, quiet moment before Crowley relented.

"Fine." He scoffed. "Lend me a pair then." He got out of bed to put them on.

"Thank you." Aziraphale smiled. "I think you'll find them to be quite comfortable."

"Yeah, yeah.." Crowley groaned and got back into bed once his pajamas were on. The blonde followed him and was immediately spooned before he could move or protest otherwise.

"Comfy?" Aziraphale huffed over his shoulder.

"Nnmmm.." The yellow eyed man sneered and buried his face in the crook of the former Angel's neck.

"Good night, my dear." Aziraphale chuckled.

"Night." Crowley answered and lifted his head to kiss the other man's cheek before retreating into his neck once more.

Xxxxxxx

It had been over a month since Crowley spent the night at Aziraphale's. The two had parted ways and resumed their normal routine of Tuesday dates. Except for last Tuesday, Crowley had missed their usual appointment. He hadn't called either. As it was now Friday, with no word from the red headed man, Aziraphale was rather worried about his serpent.

"He did say I could go any time…" The blonde fingered the key to Crowley's loft in his pocket. "Perhaps I shall. Knowing him, this is all some elaborate rouse to get me over there anyway…" He rolled his eyes with a smile.

After closing the shop, the former angel headed to Crowley's place of residence. He knocked on the door and waited a while.

"Crowley, dear?" He called through the door. "It's only me." He chuckled nervously then fumbled with the keys. "I-I'm coming in." He announced while unlocking the door.

"Crowley?" He called into the empty penthouse. The blonde spotted a sticky note on the door when he turned around to lock it.

_**Make yourself at home.**_ It read. Aziraphale pulled the note off the door and smiled fondly at it. He ventured further in and found more sticky notes attached to various places and objects.

_**Help yourself to anything you like.**_ Read a note on the counter.

_**Please don't cook anything.**_ Was written on a post-it note on the stove.

_**Really. Anything. **_ A note on the inside of a wine cupboard read. Aziraphale noticed one bottle that also had a note stuck to it. Curious, he pulled it out to look it over.

_**Except this one.**_ Read the note. The blonde chuckled and put the bottle back, taking another out to study it.

_**Enjoy. But be sure to eat a proper meal, will you. **_ Read a note in the fridge, stuck to a box of pastries from one of the confectioneries Aziraphale liked.

He took the box, his bottle of wine, a glass, and a fork to the luxurious couch and set everything down in front of him on the coffee table. He turned on the large television set and poured himself a glass of wine.

The former angel sat back and ate his cakes while watching a movie.

Xxxxx

Aziraphale awoke in the middle of the night to the rattling of the door. He swallowed hard and looked around, unsure of what to do. An annoyed growl made him fidget and stare at the door until finally, it opened.

"Ha!" Crowley stumbled in and slammed the door shut. "Shh…" He told the door.

Aziraphale let a sigh of relief escape his lips. He shook his head and watched the other man (who was obviously drunk) with mirth.

"Ah you made it!" He stumbled forward when he saw Aziraphale. The blonde stood and opened his mouth but before he could say anything Crowley had flipped himself over the couch.

"You reek of alcohol." Aziraphale coughed while helping the other man into a seated position. "What have you been up to, my dear?" He chuckled.

"Oh, hey, you made it." Crowley greeted him again. "I'm- I'm really glad you're-" He spotted the empty box on the coffee table. "Nooooooo…" He said in a whisper. "You didn't eat them did you?"

"Well they did say -enjoy- on them." Aziraphale quirked an eyebrow, a bit worried that he ate something he shouldn't have.

"They were for Azir—Azir…" His brow furrowed and his nose scrunched. "Angel. They're for angel." He announced looking inside the box. Aziraphale giggled.

"I'm sorry." He said gently. "I'll get a new box in the morning."

"Nah, I've gotta do it." Crowley laid back on the couch. "Wouldn' know what 'e likes anyhow."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" The blonde giggled again.

"Pro'ly fill it with razb'rry tarts…" He made a loud hic up noise and stared at Aziraphale. "Was tha' you?" The blonde shook his head. "Musta been the plants.."

"What's wrong with raspberry tarts?" Aziraphale asked, sitting on the coffee table and holding the empty box.

"He—He don'sn't like them there… too tart. But i's call' a tart.. so i's too tarty?" His head lulled back against the cushions.

"But how did you-"

"Tasted 'em.." The former demon's eyes began to close.

"You-" Aziraphale smiled. "How about some coffee?" He patted Crowley's leg and stood up.

"Coffee! Yes. Coff…." He licked his lips and fell asleep on the sofa. Aziraphale shook his head and ran his fingers through the other man's hair.

A sudden urge over came him. An urge he was quite certain he had never had before. An urge that made him rather uncomfortable when he thought on it for too long. He licked his lips.

"No." He chuckled bitterly. "What am I thinking." Aziraphale left to get his companion a blanket to make some coffee for himself.

The urge overcame him once more as he leaned down to tuck the blanket under Crowley so he stayed warm. He lingered for a long while staring at the face of the serpent. Gently, he pulled the sunglasses off his face and set them down on the table. He sighed deeply at the internal struggle he was going through. He shouldn't. Right?

He shouldn't.

But…. Why…?

His mind raced as it searched for the answer. There was a reason. A reason he had kept his distance before. A reason for him to keep that distance, to keep his heart closed. There was—

Nothing.

No reason. There was nothing to keep them apart. Nothing he could remember anyway… And Crowley was ever so sweet to him. He could tell the yellow eyed man cared for him and here he was being selfish, keeping his distance, making Crowley do all the work.

Aziraphale sighed once more and ran his fingers through short red hair. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the other man's lips.

"You deserve a lot better than me, my dear." He smiled sadly and kissed his forehead then stood and went to the kitchen for his coffee.

Xxxxx

Crowley's head pounded in his skull. He groaned and tried to block out the light with the blanket, but he knew the sun was still glaring in through his window. He sighed lightly and shifted, wondering how long the queasiness in his stomach would last when he realized he wasn't in his bed.

He then also realized he had clothes on. Was he at Aziraphale's? Had he made him wear pajamas again? The former snake inhaled deeply through his nose. No.. It didn't smell like old books… It wasn't Aziraphale's.

Coffee.

It smelled like coffee. While his stomach wasn't very keen on anything at the moment, his head very much liked the idea of coffee. He pulled the blanket off of himself and slowly sat up. He looked around and sniffed. He had made it home at least. He staggered to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of the brown liquid that had already been made. As he took a sip it vaguely occurred to him that _he_ hadn't made this pot of coffee.

'_Coffee?' _ Aziraphale's angelic voice poured over his mind.

"Angel..?" Crowley's voice rasped.

'—_raspberry tarts?'_ Yellow eyes squinted as if it would help him remember. He walked passed his sink but then paused. A cup and saucer, recently washed, lay drying on a towel. He opened the fridge to find the box of sweets had disappeared. A smirk crept slowly on to his face.

He looked around for more signs of his beloved when his eyes landed on the couch. Why was he sleeping on the couch….? Especially if Aziraphale were here, why wouldn't they sleep in the bed… together….?

Crowley crept towards his bedroom and silently opened the door, peeking in to see his bed.

Empty.

Now the coffee made more sense. Surely he had a cup before leaving. He scratched his head and sat down on his bed. Had he done something to warrant sleeping on the couch? He worried his lip. Aziraphale had even left without saying goodbye.

"Shit.." He buried his head in his hands. "What the hell did I do…?" He hissed.

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he pounded his head, he simply couldn't remember anything. Not even stumbling in the door last night. Aziraphale was pissed and he had no idea why. Had he done something terrible? What if.. What if he had? He had been rather… pent up, as it were… Sleeping next to the blond had made that a bit more… frustrating… Crowley sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck.

What if he did something unthinkable?

"Aaaghhh…." He rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "He deserves so much better than me…"

The former demon stood and took his cup of coffee from the counter then sat on his couch once more.

"He'll probably never talk to me again." He took a sip from his cup. "And why should he? I wouldn't." He told himself.

Crowley threw his cup at the T.V.. Dark brown liquid splashed against the screen as the glass cracked and porcelain shattered.

"Your television…" Crowley's head whipped around, nearly snapping his neck, to see Aziraphale closing the door. The blond looked rather confused as he set the bags he was carrying down on the kitchen counter.

"Aziraphale…" Crowley whispered in awe. "What are you-"

"Really…" Aziraphale huffed and got a towel to clean the coffee. "Throwing a tantrum like a child." He was just moving passed the former demon when a hand shot out to stop him. "Just look what you've—"

"Forget about the Television." Crowley snapped making Aziraphale look up at him worriedly.

"Crowley, what's wrong?" He asked. The red head took a deep breath and took him by the shoulders.

"Look… did I… did I do anything to you last night?" Crowley's voice trembled.

"Last night? Good heavens, what could you have possibly done? You could hardly walk." The former angel gave a small chuckle.

"Nothing? I didn't-" He sighed in relief and hugged him tightly for a long while.

"My love, what's this about?" Aziraphale questioned finally, separating them.

"I.. I thought you were angry with me." He scratched his head. "I don't—I don't really remember.. so I thought.. I thought I did or said something and you left….. me…" The words began to sink in. "'my love'?" He smirked.

Aziraphale was less than amused.

"So you threw fit…" He admonished.

"I.. may have… thrown a little-" Crowley looked between the blond and the broken flat screen.

"You broke your television, Crowley." Aziraphale stated surprisingly calm.

"I'll buy a new one." He rolled his yellow eyes.

"There's a stain on the floor." The blonde threw the towel around the other man's neck and pulled him close.

"I'll buy a new floor." The former demon said with a shrug.

"Not everything can be fixed with money, Crowley." Aziraphale stared into his eyes until Crowley felt he had to look away.

"I know…" He hung his head.

"I did leave a note, you know." He nodded to the coffee table where a small yellow sticky note sat with the words _**Popping out for a bit. Be back soon.**_ written on it followed by a heart with a feathered wing.

"I… am really hung over…." Crowley sighed and pressed his forehead against Aziraphale's.

"Perhaps a bite to eat will help." Aziraphale gave him a quick kiss. "How about some lunch? Silly serpent." He left the towel around the taller man's shoulders and sauntered away.

"I definitely don't deserve you, angel." He smiled and began to followed him to the kitchen.

"After you've cleaned up your mess." The former angel added. Crowley winced.

"Right, of course…" He removed the towel from his shoulders and turned around.

Xxxxx

"Remind me again, why I let you talk me into, not only coming to America, but to Sin-City of all places…" Aziraphale shuddered.

"You really are an angel aren't you?" Crowley gave him a curious look which earned him a scowl. "Oh, come on." He chuckled and kissed the blonde's cheek. "You asked me what I do for a living and I'm showing you."

"Did we really need to come here for this though?" Aziraphale questioned uneasily as they walked down Las Vegas Boulevard.

"Well, I mean, I could do it at a computer or something but its more exciting in person." Crowley smirked.

"Do what?" Aziraphale asked desperately. "I do wish you'd just tell me already…" He grumbled.

"Where's the fun in that?" The former demon laughed.

Xxxxx

Aziraphale sighed heavily, his eyes would have bored holes in the back of Crowley's skull if he'd possessed any type of power. He yawned and thanked a half naked lady that handed him his drink. He placed a large tip on the tray she held then went back to staring at the yellow eyed man when she walked away.

"Do you have to do that?" Crowley asked as he placed a few cards on the table.

"What?" One of the other men at the table asked.

"Not you, him." He threw his head back towards Aziraphale.

"What would you have me do?" Aziraphale asked in an annoyed tone. "You said you were going to show me where you work and all you've done since we got here is gamble." He huffed and moved closer to Crowley.

"Because that's what I do for a living." He smirked and laid down his cards. The other men at the table groaned and threw their cards down.

"You—you can't make a living gambling." Aziraphale scoffed. "Gambling is—it's a hobby, a-an addiction."

"So's drinking." Crowley shrugged and picked up the cards placed in front of him while taking a sip of Aziraphale's drink. He cringed at taste of it and made a mental note not to order any cocktails.

"Exactly. You can't make a living being drunk." He argued.

"You've never been Italy have you…?" Crowley looked up at him.

"What's that got to do-"

"Never mind. I know where we're going on our next holiday." He turned back to the game.

"There won't be a next holiday if you don't start explaining, serpent." Aziraphale cocked an eyebrow at him when the red head looked up at him. The other men at the table murmured and sniggered amongst themselves.

"What is there to explain? I'm working." He gestured to the table. "I'm a professional gambler. I'm good at it."

"A little too good at it." One of men stated.

"What..?" Crowley's brow furrowed and he looked at his accuser.

"I said you're too good." The man waved over security. "These gentlemen are going to have a look at your sunglasses if you don't mind."

"My—no, you don't want to do that.." Crowley complained but they took them off his face anyway. He sighed and looked away from the table.

"Oh dear…" Aziraphale watched.

"Contacts as well…?" The accusing man looked to the security guards.

"Nope. No contacts. These are my real, actual, not at all enhanced eyes." Crowley grimaced and looked at the others who obviously didn't believe him.

"Do they make contacts like that?" Aziraphale asked with a scrunched nose.

"Yeah, probably…" Crowley sighed.

"That's a bit insensitive…" The former angel took a sip of his drink and the red head looked up at him apatheticly.

"Glasses check out." A woman handed them back to Crowley. "Look up for me sir." He did as he was told and she shined a light in his eyes. "No contacts, surprisingly." She turned off her light and Crowley blinked slowly and rubbed his eyes. "We're good here." She announced, nodding to the gentlemen that summoned her then turned and walked away with the security guards.

"No hard feelings?" The accuser held a hand out to shake Crowley's. "Can't be too careful."

"Nah. Loose a few more rounds and we'll call it even." He smirked deviously.

"We'll see about that." The man laughed.

"You handled that better than I expected." Aziraphale sounded impressed.

"I told you I was good." Crowley looked up at the blonde who rolled his eyes.

Xxxxx

"I'm out." A man at the table sighed and stood, taking his few remaining chips.

"Hm." Aziraphale took his cup away from his lips. "May I join?"

"You—you want to play poker?" The red head queried incredulously. "I-I don't think thats-"

"I have been standing there watching you play all day, Crowley. I think I can handle a round or two." Aziraphale sat in the empty seat.

"Ya gotta ante-up." The man from before stated. "You got the money?"

"Right. Crowley?" Aziraphale looked to the former demon who stared at him as if he had grown an extra head that looked suspiciously like a dolphin.

"Yeah, alright…" Crowley grumbled and moved half of his chips in front of Aziraphale.

"You sure about that?" The man asked watching the two of them.

"I'll win it all back in a few minutes anyway." Crowley shrugged confidently.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Aziraphale adjusted his bowtie and looked at the cards placed in front of him. His brow furrowed. "Sorry, what does it mean when all of your cards are hearts?" The others at the table groaned and threw their cards down.

"Angel, you're not supposed to say what you have." Crowley groaned. "You're supposed to bluff your way through so even if you don't have anything at all you can still win." He explained. "The hands are listed right there." He pointed to a spot covered by Aziraphale's arm. "Just don't point to any of them."

"Right." Aziraphale nodded and studied the chart.

"Everything tickity-boo?" Crowley asked mockingly while the cards were being dealt.

"What did you say?" It was as if a light had just flickered on inside Aziraphale's head.

"I said are you ready?" Crowley sighed lightly.

"Tickity-boo. Choose your faces wisely…" The blonde muttered to himself. The former demon cocked at brow at him and placed a bet.

Xxxxx

"What the hell just happened…." Crowley stared, dumbfounded at the empty pot.

"Your boyfriend cleaned us out." The man from before, the only remaining person at the table aside from the couple, sighed heavily. "You've got the luck of the devil, my friend. And one hell of a poker face." He laughed and shook Aziraphale's hand.

The former angel smiled at his scowling companion with his best 'serves you right' face.

"Beginners luck." Crowley stood. "I'll get it back tomorrow."

"Here you are, my dear." Aziraphale handed him the slip with his winnings on it.

"What's this?" Crowley's nose scrunched.

"Well, it was all your money to begin with." Aziraphale chuckled.

"Oh yeah.." The red head pocketed the slip and checked the time. "Don't think any place is open at this hour…"

"Good heavens! Is that the time?" Aziraphale asked. "We haven't eaten since breakfast." He pouted.

"Yesterday." Crowley added. "Why don't we just go to our room and order room service for breakfast." He yawned. "They can take an order and send it up before we even wake up."

"Yes, alright." Aziraphale pouted. "I am rather tired." He rubbed his neck.

"Come on angel, I'll massage your neck for you." Crowley placed his hands on Aziraphale's shoulders and pushed him gently forward from behind.

"Would you? Oh that would be heavenly." Aziraphale cooed.

"Only if you promise never to play poker again." Crowley hissed in his ear making the blonde giggle as they headed to their room.

Xxxxxx

Crowley groaned and snuggled into the warm lump formerly known as Aziraphale. They had only been asleep for a few hours but a nightmare had woken the sleeping serpent and he was having trouble getting back to sleep. He sighed and tightened his coil around the former angel and kissed his neck.

"Nightmare again?" Aziraphale asked half asleep.

"Yeah… Sorry…" Crowley relaxed his grip.

"Will you tell me?"

"No…"

"You want to hear it?"

"Please." Aziraphale rolled over to face Crowley who placed his ear on the other man's chest.

"I wish you'd tell me…" Aziraphale ran his fingers through red hair and the pair quickly fell back to sleep.

Xxxxxxx

Back in England the pair rarely spent an evening apart. One of them always ended up in the other's bed whether it was in the middle of the night or after they had shared a meal. One night while getting ready for bed, Crowley realized something.

It was something so obvious that he didn't know why he hadn't caught it before. A devilish smirk appeared on his face as he watched his angel finish buttoning up his pajamas.

"Uh-uh." He suddenly sat up in bed, shaking his head.

"What?" Aziraphale's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I have to wear those pajamas at your place. My bed, my rules." His smirk broadened into a grin.

"Oh no.."

"Oh yes, angel. Take 'em off."

"Surely you jest." The blonde clutched at his clothing.

"Not in the least. Its only fair." He chuckled at the other man's pouting face.

"You're incorrigible." The former angel huffed and began undressing.

"There. Isn't that better?" Crowley asked as he wrapped himself around the other.

"It's cold.." Aziraphale stated in an annoyed tone.

"I'll keep you warm." The former demon left a trail of kisses down the back of Aziraphale's neck and shoulder.

"If you're only doing this to tease me, then I'll go home." The blonde man threatened.

"You won't …" Crowley bluffed.

"I will." Aziraphale sat up.

"But—but what if I have another nightmare?" Crowley tried.

"I don't even know what this nightmare is about." Aziraphale pinched the bridge of his nose. "You won't talk to me."

"I'll tell you if you stay." Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale's bare shoulder. "Stay like this." Aziraphale sighed gently.

"Alright." He said quietly. "but only if you tell me about this dream."

"I dream that you're gone." He said just above a whisper not moving from Aziraphale's shoulder.

"Gone?" He repeated.

"The bookshop is on fire… and I can't find you anywhere…" He sighed heavily. "You're gone." His voice quivered.

"_It burned down.. remember?" _It was Crowley's voice Aziraphale had remembered saying this but… his book shop had never burned down. It's always been exactly where and how it is. Nothing had changed in… How long had it been now…?

"What's wrong?" Crowley asked, sitting up properly at looking at his partner.

"N-no.. nothing." Aziraphale shook his head.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He placed the palm of his hand on the man's cheek, his fingers reaching back into blonde hair.

"Rather.." He gave a small bitter chortle. "You've never told me about this dream, yes?"

"Never." Crowley shook his head in confirmation.

"I thought not.." He worried his lip then chuckled once more and leaned into the other man's hand. "Now neither of us will get any sleep tonight."

"I suppose not." Crowley smiled wryly caressed Aziraphale's Temple with his thumb.

Aziraphale remained somewhat lost in thought while Crowley slowly leaned in pressed his lips softly against his own. Absently, he kissed him back. Before the former angel new it he was on his back in a full on snog with his red headed companion and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to stop. True to his word, Crowley was keeping him warm. His skin felt like it was on fire as the cold hands of the former demon seemed to cascade over every inch of him. Aziraphale gasped and whimpered under Crowley when he started kissing, nibbling and sucking on various sensitive areas of pale flesh.

"D-don't you think we're going a bit fast, my dear?" Aziraphale asked as he squirmed.

"Angel.." Crowley paused his assault for a moment to look him in the eyes. "I feel like I've been waiting 6,000 years for this moment." He said in a husky voice.

"Yes.." Aziraphale furrowed his brow. "I think I know what you mean." Their lips crashed together once more.

Xxxxx

"Well I rather think that cements things don't you?" The first voiced asked happily.

"But we're just getting to the good part." The second voice argued.

"I believe we're done here." One stated pointedly.

"Fine… but we never actually did much to test them… losing ones keys is hardly a test." The voice of two sighed.

"They were tested more than that, surely." One said thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't let me do anything else…" Two stated irritably.

"They were so cute together…" One whined.

"Shall we return them to normal then? Memories and all?" Two asked, a bit grumpy.

"Er—why don't we wait… until they've finished…" One said in a hushed, bashful voice.

"You take away all my fun…" Two groaned.

One giggled.

Xxxx

A snapping noise echoed in the back of Aziraphale's and Crowley's head. Quite suddenly, their skulls throbbed with the searing pain of a hot iron. The very naked, sweaty, sticky demon looked down in shock at the very naked, sweaty, sticky angel who looked equally shaken.

"C-crowley?" Aziraphale panted out.

"Aziraphale…" Crowley swallowed hard, his throat suddenly very dry.

"Crowley… I…" Trembling hands reached up and cupped either side of the demon's face.

"Me too, angel." The redhead smiled and leaned down to kiss the man beneath him.

"Wily serpent." Aziraphale smiled up at him and they both laughed.

Xxxxxxx Epilogue xxxxxxxxx

"So… we were both human… for months…" Aziraphale asked as he and Crowley walked through a park.

"Nearly a year." Crowley scowled and bought a balloon, handing it to Aziraphale.

"And as humans we were a couple." He continued.

"What do you mean were?" Crowley cocked an eyebrow and gently forced Aziraphale to step on the grass.

"What are you-" A rude boy on a skateboard sped down the sidewalk, knocking over a kid who subsequently let go of the balloon he was holding. The child's eyes welled with tears as he watched the balloon float away.

"Gah!" The boy on the skateboard shouted as he was flung unto the pond.

"They should really fix that pot hole." Crowley clicked his tongue.

"What pot hole?" The blonde questioned as they walked towards the child.

"The one that just appeared in the path over there." He answered simply.

"Are you alright, my boy?" The angel asked sweetly. The boy nodded and sniffled.

"You seem to have lost a balloon." Crowley pointed out.

"Here. Why don't you take this one. We'll tie like this so you can't lose it." Aziraphale smiled. The boy beamed and bounded off after thanking him.

"You really are a good person, Crowley." He linked his arm with other man.

"Me? I made the pot hole remember?" The yellow eyed man reminded him.

"Yes, but you bought the balloon." They walked along the path once more.

"For you. You're the one that gave it away." He pointed out.

"You and I both know you bought it for that little boy."

"How was I supposed to know he would lose his balloon? I'm not Agnes Nutter." Crowley said defensively.

"You saw the teenager being reckless and inferred the rest."

"Inferred. I inferred the rest?" Crowley shook his head. "Shut up, angel."

"There's nothing to be shy about." Aziraphale giggled.

"I'm not being shy. I can't be a nice person because I'm not a person. I'm a demon." He stated in a mocking matter of fact tone.

"You _were_ a demon." The blonde corrected.

"Yeah? Like we _were_ a couple?" Crowley looked at his oldest friend.

"Well, strictly speaking-"

"Oh, shut up angel." Yellow eyes rolled behind sunglasses. "Lets get some lunch. Sushi?" He asked after thinking it over for a moment.

"Oh, that sounds delightful." Aziraphale smiled. "We can plan our holiday to Italy." He proposed. Crowley laughed.

Xxxxx

Fin

A/n: how'd you like it? Leave a review and let me know!


End file.
